The Story
by bloodyscallywag
Summary: What if Amelia is pregnant in the end of 13x05. The following day.


**The Story**

The next day Amelia left early and left a note for Owen: "See you later daddy."

When Owen woke up and saw the note he had the biggest smile in the world. The last time he was this happy was when Amelia asked him to marry her in front of their house. That woman was wonderful and he loved every bit of her. After finding out that Amelia was pregnant Owen was the happiest man in the world. He couldn`t sleep almost all night from excitement, meanwhile Amelia was sound asleep next to him. He was already planning how to turn the office into a nursery, what color it should be, what they would need to be in it, what shape the bed should be, all the bits and bobs, toys, clothing. He was so happy and excited it seemed he was two again and couldn`t wait to open his Christmas presents. For a guy who`s biggest desire was being a father he was pretty much going crazy and couldn`t wait to meet his little precious baby. He was sure Amelia would be the best mother and couldn`t wait to have the little happy family he always dreamt of.

Owen got up, made himself a cup of coffee, sat in front of their huge TV and switched on the news. Whilst drinking and watching the news he decided to surprise Amelia. His shift wasn`t starting till later that day, but he wanted to go to the hospital early and surprise her. He popped into a flowers shop and bought a huge bouquet of red roses and a card. Next he went into Amelia`s favorite candy shop and bought a big box of different candies that Amelia was crazy about. Owen drove to the hospital and hoped that Amelia would not be in a surgery.

He was relieved to see that Amelia`s name was not written on the OR board. The only thing left was to find her. He walked through hospital corridors in search of Amelia balancing the bouquet and the box in his hands. April and Meredith saw Owen and walked towards him.

"Owen congratulations." April said and tried to hug him in vain because the box and the bouquet were on her way.

"Yeah, congrats, I`m so happy for you both." Meredith said and patted his shoulder.

"Thank you guys, I`m so happy." Owen smiled ear to ear.

"We can see that." Meredith smiled back.

"Have you seen Amelia?" Owen asked.

"She was in OR 1 earlier." April said.

"I think I`ve seen her around here somewhere not so long ago." Meredith added.

"Ok, thank you I`ll go find her." Owen excused himself and went on finding his wife.

After what seemed an hour of looking around and going back and forth between the floors and asking everybody if they have seen Amelia, he went through every on call room and still there was no sign of her. Owen got tired and worried, seemed like Amelia has disappeared, no one has seen her for the past hour. She was definitely in the hospital, but the question was where exactly. Everyone already knew that Owen was looking for Amelia and they promised to page him when they see her.

Arizona was the first one to find Amelia. She was in the maternity ward.

"Hey there." Arizona said approaching her.

"Oh hey." Amelia said surprised as she was pulled out of her thoughts.

"How are you doing?" Arizona asked concerned.

"I`m ok, just wanted to relax and you know, there is nothing better than just sitting and looking at babies." Amelia said sheepishly.

"Are you sure you are ok? Owen is looking for you and he is concerned."

"Owen is here?"

"Yes he is. He came in early to see you before his shift starts."

"Oh." Amelia smiled weakly.

"Something is up and you have to talk to someone, I`m here if you need me. You should glow and be happy about being pregnant instead you are here feeling sad and looking pale. So tell me what is wrong?" Arizona was really trying her best to help her friend.

"It`s a long story and I don`t want to bother you with my problems." Amelia was still looking at the babies with indifference to the others in the room.

"You won`t be bothering me, if you don`t want to talk to me talk to Owen, he is going crazy looking for you around the hospital." Arizona offered gently.

"Do you know where he is?" first time since the conversation started she looked at Robbins.

"I can page him if you want." Arizona offered.

"No, no thank you, I`ll do it myself." Amelia said and stood up to leave. "Thank you."

"I`m here if you need anything."

"Thank you." Amelia smiled.

"Don`t forget you have an appointment at 4 today." Arizona reminded Amelia.

"We`ll be here. Thank you again." With that Amelia left.

Amelia paged Owen to their favorite on call room. When Owen reached he room he took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hey Amelia." Owen smiled.

"Hey." Amelia replied shyly.

"Where have you been hiding." Owen sat next to her on the bed.

"I needed some alone time to think." She looked at her.

"Why? Are you ok?" Owen`s face was beaming worry.

"Remember I told you about my baby?" Owen nodded. "What if our baby is sick as well?" Tears started falling from her eyes.

"Amelia, our baby will be fine." Owen said wiping her tears with his thumb.

"You don`t know that. What if my body is not capable of producing healthy babies?"

"Your body is perfectly fine, you are fine and our baby will be fine. We have a check up today you`ll have just to wait until that to be sure that our baby is fine." Owen said and pulled her into a hug.

"Why are you so sure?" Amelia murmured.

"Because you are wonderful and our kids will be wonderful." Owen said and kissed the top of her head.

"Owen Hunt you are too good for me." Amelia smiled through tears. "By the way why are you here so early?" Amelia said and pulled off of the hug and cleaned her face.

"I came early to surprise you, but it all went wrong I guess." Owen blushed.

"Nothing is wrong anymore. You are here and you make me feel better and where is the surprise?" Amelia said childishly.

"I feel we`ll have a difficult nine months with your hormones." Owen joked and got hit into the shoulder. "Ok, ok let me get the surprise." Owen smiled and left the room.

When Amelia was left alone she though how luck she was to have Owen by her side. No matter how bad or confused she is, when she sees him she gets all relaxed and confident that everything will be alright.

Minutes later Owen was back with the flowers and the box.

"Awww Owen you sure know how to make a woman feel special." Amelia kissed him.

"Everything is for you Amelia Shepherd-Hunt." Owen winked at her.

"Thank you Owen you really make me the happiest person." Amelia pulled him into a passionate kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Owen said and led them toward the bed. "And you." He put his hand on Amelia`s belly.

Nobody said it was easy, no one ever said it would be this hard but together they are going to pull it through.

 **The End**


End file.
